


fairy dust

by valhalla (belorehalla)



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering, its true fucking love baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belorehalla/pseuds/valhalla
Summary: Sex is a perfect way for Shinra to worship Celty in the ways she deserves, and he takes every chance to do so whenever their work schedules allow for it.Kinktober Day 6 — Body Worship + Edging
Relationships: Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950508
Kudos: 16





	fairy dust

**Author's Note:**

> i smashed out a few thousand words on a fanfic last night and its quite good but i . do not have the brain power to revise it at all. i got my flu vax yesterday & my body is quite weak so now my brain is just *dial-up noises* but that ALSO means the editing/revision on this might be.... not excellent LOL. oh well l what can you do
> 
> its relevant nowhere so i didnt put it in the tags but i just want you to know shinra is trans

When it came to Celty, Shinra was an incredibly sentimental person. He had a lot of feelings for and about her, constantly, all the time. He wanted to take care of her whenever and wherever he was capable, though he never doubted her ability to be independent and handle herself without very much outside help. 

Most of the time, he stuck to little things around the house and simple favors, but sex was always another gesture of his care for her. It often wasn’t the _most_ common, between both of their work schedules and how draining their respective jobs could be, but it was still nice when it happened. And no matter how Shinra talked about sex, he often didn’t like to be the focus—it was generally about Celty above himself, and that was what worked for them both. 

So when they both had a few days off, the first evening of that break, Shinra had Celty laid out on their bed completely nude while he sat beside her, shirtless but still wearing a pair of slacks. He wasn’t exactly in the mood to be fully undressed or even to be touched much, so it worked out perfectly. 

Celty was quite sensitive, so it was easy to get her to the point of light trembling from pleasure—something that was _beyond_ rewarding to see, in Shinra’s opinion. A bit of ghosting his fingertips over her stomach and thighs, kneading at her breasts, and sucking a few hickeys here and there was all it took to have her reacting more than that. 

Sometimes it was nice to get her off several times in a row, lovingly bringing her over the edge again and again until the overstimulation was too much to keep going. Other times, it was more rewarding to spend time teasing her for however long he felt like before finally making her cum. 

After several minutes of teasing her, he got all the way onto the bed to straddle her hips. He ran his fingertips up and down her sides, his touch still light and teasing. He pressed gentle kisses to her chest, her skin soft and warm beneath his lips. 

Her back arched up off the bed when he took one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked on it and circled it with his tongue until he felt her hands on his shoulder blades, which only encouraged him to get more into it. 

“I love you,” he murmured against her skin between kisses. “You’re everything to me, you know? Always so perfect.” 

Shinra sat up a bit to push himself further downward, admiring the few dark hickeys he left on her chest. He settled between her legs and started his work with his fingers. He ran two of his fingers over her pussy a few times to begin with, relishing all her silent reactions to his ministrations. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, Celty,” he said. “I love every single part of you. You’re _perfect_ and I’d do _anything_ for you. I love you so much.” 

He pushed his fingers into her easily, no effort required thanks to how wet she already was, which caused her back to arch up off the bed once again as she twisted the bedsheets in her fists. 

“Ah, you’re dripping… It feels really good to fuck you like this. I’m going to use my mouth a little later, too. I’m looking forward to that. You always taste so good.” 

He kept with what he was doing, continuing to voice admiration for Celty and her body here and there. Every so often he also messed with her clit with his thumb, but didn’t give much focus to it. 

When her body was giving the tells of being on the edge of orgasm, he pulled his hand all the way back and licked his fingers clean with more show than strictly necessary. He gave her a cheeky smile as he observed the tension in her muscles at the denial of pleasure. 

Shinra kept his hands on her thighs as he watched her wind down a bit. He went back to work afterward, three fingers this time, until she once again started shaking with how close she was getting. 

Watching her get so worked up only to have to wait to be given more every time she got too close… It _did_ things to Shinra, and he could feel how his arousal was starting to soak his underwear. 

“This must be so frustrating,” Shinra said as he worked Celty up for a third time. “It’ll feel _really_ good when I’m finished, yeah? I’ll make you feel _so_ good, just like you deserve. You deserve _everything_. Give me one more time after this, okay?” 

An actual response wasn’t necessary. Celty knew how to make him stop or let him know she didn’t want to go through with his intentions, and he’d be receptive to it if she decided to give the signal at any point. 

The third time he decided to pull away, she tried futilely to convince him otherwise with her body language. 

Once she’d calmed down from that, he finally decided to use his mouth instead. He lowered himself down to lick her, from her opening to her clit, before pushing his tongue inside of her. One of her hands left the bedsheets to grab a handful of Shinra’s hair. Her grip was tighter than she probably intended, but Shinra didn’t mind—he knew how to handle a bit of pain, _especially_ from Celty. 

When she was getting close again, Shinra stopped just long enough to murmur a soft _I love you_ before focusing on her clit. Her hand twisted in his hair as her body jerked, orgasm hitting her hard. 

Shinra kept at what he was doing until she’d come down from the high and sat up. “You’re always so good,” he praised. He licked up whatever cum he could get off his lips before wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand. She really _was_ completely perfect, as far as he was concerned. 


End file.
